


Zingiber officinale at the Office

by anguis_1



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Ginger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anguis_1/pseuds/anguis_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another crime scene at a stable. Bobby shares a few choice tidbits from his vast, encyclopedic store of knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zingiber officinale at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> I was utterly enthralled with horses when I was growing up and devoted a good deal of time to learning all I could about them. This is one of those pieces of trivia that I picked up somewhere along the way.  
> prompt: ginger (ci_fans_unite drabble challenge)

"What was he doing to the horse?"

"See what he's clutching? It's a peeled hand of ginger. Probably to insert into the-the anus. It's called figging. Often used to perk up an older horse, make it more . . . spirited."

Alex grimaced. "I'll stick with coffee, thanks."

"And it's used on Arabians and Saddlebreds, like Flying Duchess, to make them arch their tails higher. It's been banned by the breed associations as abuse."

"You don't say."

Bobby pushed himself up from the stall floor and stripped off his gloves. "Y'know, some people do this, um, recreationally. They-they say it intensifies sexual pleasure."


End file.
